transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Recycling Can Be Such a Pain
Synopsis: Grimlock, Powerglide, and Kup try to do some tidying up, but it turns out the Dinobot needs a LOT of supervision. THEN, Kup tries to dump the trash they gathered when he runs into some rapscallion! United Kingdom Bounded by the rugged, wind and weather-carved Shetlands, shining sea lochs, and mist-shrouded moors of Scotland in the far north; the rocky shorelines and sandy beaches of the Channel Islands off the south coast; the rolling hills, stately churches, ancient forests, and green hedgerows of England in the east; the glaciated mountains, secluded valleys, deep, clear lakes, and wild, windswept beaches of Wales; and the blue mountains, marshy plains, legend-haunted lakes, and white Atlantic sands of the north of the Emerald Isle in the west, the United Kingdom offers a huge diversity of landscapes. Along with the lovely scenery, the UK boasts more material resources such as shipbuilding, dams, and aircraft building in Northern Ireland; coal mining and refineries in Wales; hydroelectric generating stations, petroleum, natural gas, coal, zinc, and iron mining in Scotland; iron mining, world financing and investment, and trade in England. Kup says, "Me, turns out. And a whole buncha Autobots too, so don't even think of attacking right now, Soundwave!" Grimlock is in England! Or, rather, the outskirts of London. He's just sort of standing around a buisness district- one that, coincidentally, he happened to fight a pair of Decepticons in just the other day. "Hn." he says, surveying the still-cratered asphalt and crushed cars. Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock say you Autobots need come to where me Grimlock is!" Grimlock says, "...is by Autobot city. So if him Soundwave do stuff, we SMASH HIM FACE." Powerglide says, "I need a good reason." Grimlock says, "ME SAID SO." Powerglide says, "Welp, good enough for me~" Kup says, "Hnnn, a'right, a'right...." Kup falls forward, folding up into really old looking futuristic truck! Cybertruck eventually rolls into the district, carefully through the damage and crushed cars. "Geeze!" he yells. "The frag happened here?" Grimlock hmms? He glances up, and grunts. "Yay! Somebody show up!" he nods, and then looks around, nudging a flattened Mini Cooper with his foot. "Uuuuh. Him Terrorcon and some Sharkticon show up. So me BREAK THEM FACES!" A pause. "Uh. Them do all this, first, though." he mutters. "All them fault! So, uh...yeah. Somebody need fix." Powerglide soars down into view from the skies above. Powerglide has arrived. The faded green cybertruck springs up and splits apart, revealing the ancient Autobot, Kup! A-10 Thunderbolt II takes his sweet time getting to where he's supposed to. He always does, but even more so when Grimlock is the one telling him to go somewhere. He touches down on top of a pile of cars and transforms (planes can land on crushed cars now). "Ahaha, wow! It's like a hurricane charged through here. Wait, a hurricane AND a tornado. And an earthquake." Kup rises up into his robot mode, scowling at all of the damage. "Geeze. What a fraggin' mess..." He rubs the side of his head. "Gonna take a long time to clean this crap up. Alright. Let's start with the wrecked cars and the debris. We can leave the road building to the people who build." Grimlock hnnns, and nodnods. "Me Grimlock can fix! Me...just need guys to do stuff." he hmms, and then proceeds to pick up one twisted hulk of a half-eaten car, piling it on top of another. "See! Me Grimlock fix!" he points, proudly A-10 Thunderbolt II sprawls out on the car, hands behind his head. "Yeah, yeah," he mumbles, waving a hand at the entire situation. "I nominate Grimlock to do not only all the heavy lifting, but pretty much all the work in general." Powerglide transforms into an AWESOME robot. Kup frowns. "Ehm, that's a start I guess, get all the debris piled up before we take it away. We really need a dump truck or sumthin' for that, though." He gives Powerglide a nasty look over his shoulder. "And what the hell are YOU gonna do, lad?" "Survey," Powerglide responds, not bothering to even look at Kup. Grimlock hmms. "Wait, we need get rid of this? Me Grimlock do that!" he proceeds to pick up one of those broken cars in each hand, and then *HEAVES!* each one into the river Thames! *SPLOOSH!* *SPLOOSH!* "Just like me Grimlock do to thems septi-cons!" Kup boots the car Powerglide's resting on hard enough to give it a good jolt. "Ok. Survey. ON YER DAMN FEET!" He spends valuable time glaring at Powerglide, and fails to notice Grimlock tossing cars into the Thames until he hears the splooshes. He turns around slow and stares at Grimlock, then at where the cars used to be, then at Grimlock again. "...what did you just do, Grimlock?" The car does more than just jolt, it throws Powerglide right off onto the concrete. "Gnnkt! Fine! Okay, fine! You made your point, old man!" He stands to brush himself off and then proceeds to cross his arms and look angry (and a little embarassed). Also, it just wouldn't be Powerglide with out a stupid and snarky comment. "I think he just proved why we need another special Dinobot cave." "Me Grimlock helping!" Grimlock says- and then stomps over to grab Powerglide's chair-car, which he proceeds to pitch into the river as well. "See? Me Grimlock put brokened cars where they not in the way! *SPLOOSH!*" "H-hey! I was going to use that again!" Powerglide yelps, bouncing around and shaking his fists. Kup growls, "Shaddup, Powerglide." Then he stomps in front of Grimlock and says, "Grimlock, you can't go around tossing trash in the rivers! Humans use 'em to get their water from, right? And they like to keep 'em pretty, too. I mean, that's how they are. And now we're gonna have to pull those things out or we'll get complaints! So, c'mon, you can't go around chuckin' cars into 'em!" "Hn." Grimlock grunts. "...You Kup sure?" he asks- but, following the old-timer's millenia of experience, conceeds with a "Fiiiiiine. Me Grimlock no good fixer guy." he admits. "Me need smash stuff!" but he stompstompstomps into the river, soon sinking beneath the surface. *GLUB.* Powerglide leans over and nudge Kup. "C'mon, let's get outta here before he comes back," he whispers. Kup tries to look angry at Grimlock, but he just can't do it. The Dino's like a favored grandson. "Ah.. haha, ehh, you old trouble-maker. Don't worry, I'll line up plenty 'a stuff for ya to smash." He grins... at least until Powerglide nudges him. "What? Nah, we gotta stay here and make sure he doesn't wreck this place even more. And also..." He smirks. "How's that "survey" goin'?" Powerglide stares blankly at Kup. "The what now?" Kup MEGA-GLARES. "The survey, ya dingbat!" And then, like something out of a sea-monster movie, a wrecked car splashes OUT of the river, arcing through the air to *SMASH* into the ground nearby the pair. "The survey? I don't-Oh! OH! Oh, yeah. Yeah, it's okay," Powerglide responds in the same way you do when you don't understand a dialect. He also gets hit by a bunch of flying car debris. Thanks, Grimlock. Kup spots the car sailing at him out of the corner of his optic. "What--" The car lands with a loud SLAM nearby, but Kup doesn't flinch. He does cuss up a storm, though. "--the FRAK!?" Grimlock's head crests the water- and then *SPLOOSH!* another car is thrown. "Me Grimlock get stuff outta river!" he says, "Me HELPING!" "Well, in all honesty, he /is/ getting it out of the river.." Powerglide scoffs, taking a few steps away from the wreckage. Kup sighs. "Yeah... he's tryin'... I guess." He sidesteps away from the other car just as it lands. Grimlock pushes out of the river, trailing water from his frame. It's worth noting, however, that the cars he's thrown...are mostly near where they were before. Go figure. "Hnnn. So. Now what?" "Hmm!" Powerglide muses out loud. He walks over to one of the cars and climbs on top of it, at which point he places his hands on his hips and examines the scene before him. "Looks good to me! Let's go home." Kup rubs his chin. "So... you like to smash things, huh, Grimlock? Hmm..." He takes a moment to yell, "Yer not goin' anywhere Powerglide!" before he resumes thinking. "Yeah... I know. Grimlock. You smash those cars up into nice, compact little cubes. How about that?" Powerglide, who has front row tickets in the peanut gallery, calls out, "Oh yeah, GREAT idea! This can't POSSIBLY go wrong!" "Kay!" Grimlock says- and then he stomps on up to the car, and neatly compacts it. *CRUNCH* And then another. *CRUNCH!* And he heads towards another one...which...isn't really damaged, by the look of it. "Me HELPING!" Kup glances at Powerglide. "See? It's a good idea and it's keepin' 'im outta trouble. Fraggin' youngbots think they'll second-guess me..." Powerglide would roll his eyes if such a thing was possible. "Yeah, yeah, okay, okay. I /guess/ you're right.." Grimlock, in the meanwhile, picks up one of those london cabs, and *CREEEEUNCH!* A few more steps, and now he's fiddling around with a double-decker bus. "Hnn. You humies need get out so me Grimlock can crush bus!" Commence the screaming. "Or not," Powerglide quickly adds. Kup runs towards Grimlock, trying to pull him off of the bus. "Uh, hold on, Grimlock, hold on! That bus is fine, we don't need to, ah, wreck that one!" He glances at the people in the bus. "Eh, sorry, folks." Grimlock aawws. "...Fiiiiine." he mutters, and lets the bus go- the driver makes it a point to drive the bus AWAY from the scary giant robot guy. "Hnnn. So we fixed now?" he glances around at the street, which looks...marginally les broken. "Hey! I'm the surveyer here! I'LL decide if we're done or not!" Powerglide barks, puffing his chest out and given the slightly less terrible but still pretty terrible streets a quick and lazy look over. "Okaywe'redone.Hometime." Kup sighs, shaking his head. "Yeah. Guess so. I'll put up an order for our fixer guys to get over here." He shrugs. "Geeze, didn't do a bit of work and I feel tired." "Yay! Me Grimlock help! Now me go find more fun stuffs to do!" and with that said, the dinocommander stompastompastomps off back towards Metroplex! There's TV there, and people don't talk as funny. Huzzah! Grimlock has left. SOMETIME LATER THAT DAY Kup is currently engaged in pulling cubes off of a flat cart trailer and setting them down in a local scrapyard. The cubes look they used to be cars and that sort of thing. "Fraggin' Grimlock... well, I can't stay mad at that guy. Hahahah. Geeze. What a guy." Speaking of Grimlock, is that large creature approaching the Dinobot? The massive form slowly moving towards the city itself, it's footfalls being heard from even where the older 'Bot is located. The ground itself crumbles from the massive steps of the mech, as it stomps forward and towards Autobot City. Kup's head pops up, and he frowns. "That Grimlock?... No, he already returned to base." He runs off in the direction of the noise. The scrapyard was on the very outskirts of the city, so whatever is going to happen will be well away from population centers. This also means, however, that Kup is a bit easy to spot in the countryside. United Kingdom Bounded by the rugged, wind and weather-carved Shetlands, shining sea lochs, and mist-shrouded moors of Scotland in the far north; the rocky shorelines and sandy beaches of the Channel Islands off the south coast; the rolling hills, stately churches, ancient forests, and green hedgerows of England in the east; the glaciated mountains, secluded valleys, deep, clear lakes, and wild, windswept beaches of Wales; and the blue mountains, marshy plains, legend-haunted lakes, and white Atlantic sands of the north of the Emerald Isle in the west, the United Kingdom offers a huge diversity of landscapes. Along with the lovely scenery, the UK boasts more material resources such as shipbuilding, dams, and aircraft building in Northern Ireland; coal mining and refineries in Wales; hydroelectric generating stations, petroleum, natural gas, coal, zinc, and iron mining in Scotland; iron mining, world financing and investment, and trade in England. Contents: Avalanche Autobot Shuttle Autobot Hovercraft Autobot City White Cliffs of Dover Obvious exits: London leads to London. English Channel leads to Brussels, Belgium. Ocean leads to Northeast Atlantic. Fly Avalanche surges forward, intent of spilling energon this day. His large hand pushing aside a mountain of scrap, as he just b-lines straight towards the Autobot's unsuspecting base. Though with his heightened senses, Avalanche glances sideways, his head canting as Kup seems to make himself known. "Psh, and old mechanism..." He states, loud enough to be heard. "Where's the fire of you being?" Kup frowns as he hears the voice. "Definitely not a Dinobot..." More loudly, he calls out, "Who the frag is that? Show yerself." The old Autobot pulls his musket laser out of the passenger compartment on his chest and unfolds it to its full length. "Ehhh!?" he says stomping cautiously towards the voice, glancing around piles of scrap. "Where are ya? I'll show you fire. I'll show all the friggin' fire you'll ever need." Avalanche dims his optics into narrow slits, as Kup seems to call back. "You are definitely having ball bearings to call out. Especially when you are before, Avalanche." The 'Con has a small reputation, more as a brute then a murderous villains. "Stand down now..." He says, peeking around some of the heaps, "And ill be letting you go." Kup finally spots Avalanche's head poking out around a corner, and his musket snaps up instantly to aim at him. "*I* got ball bearings? Listen, chump. I don't suppose you've heard, but you Decepticons ain't too welcome here. Well, you ain't too welcome ANYWHERE, but I guess that's besides the point. Fact is, I could call a whole legion 'a bots over here right now and just kick back and relax while they recycle you into alternative art." He scowls at the Decepticon. "But since ya think so much 'a yerself, maybe I oughta just do it myself. 'Course, I'll whip the ever-livin' slag outta ya, but ya know, you can always just take off and I won't tell anyone, I swear." There's a bit of a smirk at that. Avalanche catches the musket, as it now points right at him. Though the 'Con fully rounds the scrap and stands tall, dwarfing the Autobot in pure size and mass. A grin tugs on the side of his lip, as he glances downwards. "Oh, so you are having a spark. War has hardened you, it seems." The internal components that limit Ava's strength go offline, steam shooting from all the seams in his armor. "Sure, you could be calling your comrades. Yet, where's the fun in that?" He then leans forward, with his clawed digits beared. "First shot, old mech. Lets see what you got..." Kup grins. "Good. Ya know, I actually like fightin' the tough guys over the sneaky guys. It's more straight forward, don't have to constantly worry about somebody jumping out of a shadow at me while my back is turned. Alright. Since yer so *generous,* I'll take yer little offer, 'con." Transferring his rifle over to his left hand, he pulls back his right hand, then swings it upward in an uppercut. "Don't expect any freebies from me, though!" You strike Avalanche with SMACK. Avalanche takes the uppercut, the fist causing his head to jerk upwards. Yet, Avalanche doesn't seem to phased by it. He begins to laugh. "Ooh, you got some bite." He then brings his head forward, and smirks. "Though, I am believing, that I am far more vicious with my fists!" The gigantic mech, rears his right arm back. "Feel my wrath, Autobot!" Avalanche roars, as his fist flies right at Kup's chest. Kup says, "Dukin' it out with this Avalanche guy near the base. Thinks he's real tough. Uh, don't think I'll need help, but standby." You evade Avalanche's Right jab attack. Kup waits for the fist to come close, then, grabs onto it with both arms, twists around so that his back is to his opponent, then quickly stoops forward, trying to use the larger Decepticon's momentum to throw him into one of the piles of rusty cars. "Might wanna hit with that wrath, otherwise, I can't feel it so good, get me?" You strike Avalanche with Old Man Judo. You evade Avalanche's grasp attack. Avalanche goes flying over the elder mech, his weight being used against him. Which is surprisingly rare from other fights, though, it's actually invigorating to the Horrorcon. His body slamming into the ground, causing an upsurge of broken bits and ends. "Clever..." He comments, and tries to maintain a grip on the Autobot, his hands failing to grasp onto the old man. Quickly flipping onto his stomach, Avalanche sprints on his hands and knees, attempting to ram into Kup's stomach with his helmet. Avalanche strikes you with helm-a-ram! for 12 points of damage. Kup grunts out an OOF! as he is hit head-on, and slides across the junkyard for several moments on his back. "Ouch," he grunts, pushing himself up. "Not a bad hit. You got some potential, kid. Not too much, but some." His musket swings up and he fires a brilliant beam of red laser fire at one of Avalanche's knees. "Maybe if you survive this fight, you might amount to something!" You strike Avalanche with Musket Laser. Avalanche leans up, and watches as the older Cybertronian slides through the wreckage. "Some?" He asks, "Hah! More then you are...AAAH!" He bellows, as his knee gets hit with the low output beam. "Very crafty, you think like Ultra Magnus. Shows that you know what you're doing. However...BEAST MODE!" Like that, the Horrorcon transforms into his tiger mode, eliminating the weight on joint issue. "Die." He calls out, and leaps right at Kup, his wicked claws looking to sink into the Autobot's plating. Falling foward, Avalanche reverts to his tiger mode. Mecha Tiger strikes you with Swipe for 8 points of damage. Private Jayson Redfield says, "What the..." Kup is tackled to the ground, hissing as the claws rip at his chest. "Nngh. Get the frag off, you animal. You don't think I know how to deal with Primitives? I have to babysit the fraggin' Dinobots every day. I ain't seein' nuthin' special from you." The old mech tries to plant his feet under Avalanche's chest and kick him off. You strike Mecha Tiger with kick. Mecha Tiger is shoved off, and quickly rolls back onto his feet. "Fool, feline's are always landing on their feet!" He laughs, the battle finally starting to bring out Kup's inner soldier. "I think you may need to cool off..." The beast's maw opens, as frost covers his fangs. Then all of a sudden, a blast of hydrogen is sent straight at the Autobot. Mecha Tiger strikes you with freezing blast for 3 points of damage. Kup is just getting into a crouch when the blast of frozen hydrogen hits him. He brings up his forearms to absorb the brunt of the chill. "Ok, I'll grant that I ain't seen a Dinobot do THAT before," he remarks dryly. He flexes his joints, emitting a crunching sound as he clears the ice from his joints. "Ehnn, but that wasn't so bad, though. Was overheatin' a bit. Thanks." He grins, hoping his wise acre attitude sets the Decepticon off. "Wanna see somethin' REAL painful, though?" The musket comes up again, and Kup says, before he pulls the trigger, "Ya know, youngbots are always askin' me how my laser musket shoots acid pellets. I just smack 'em over the head and tell 'em, it shoots BOTH, you idiots!" *bachow bachow* Several smoking pellets are spat out of the weapon right for the Decepticon. You strike Mecha Tiger with Acid Pellet. You notice your Acid Pellet attack once more taking effect against Mecha Tiger . You notice your Acid Pellet attack once more taking effect against Mecha Tiger . Your Acid Pellet attack against Mecha Tiger wears off. Mecha Tiger watches, and goes wide optics as he can smell the acidity of the round shot at him. "Slag!" He roars, and quickly hits the ground. Causing debris to scatter all about, in the way of the attack. However, the sheer level of corrosion caused just eats it's way through the makeshift barrier, and -covers- the tiger. The beast roars in agony, as it's literally eaten away at. Just to halt the sheer pain, Avalanche transform back into his robot mode. He internal mechanisms now visible to the Autobot. "You'll pay for that..." He states, and reaches behind himself. Then, the Horrorcon produces a gigantic scythe. Pressing a switch, the blade of the wicked looking weapon glows a bright orange. It's time to go to the field, it seems, as the polearm is swung towards Kup. Leaping up, Avalanche transforms into his titanic robot mode. You evade Avalanche's Beam scythe attack. Kup ducks under the blazing hot scythe just in time, the blade missing him by scant millimeters. But then, on the return swing of the weapon, Kup tries to grab onto the haft of the weapon, and push himself off the ground. He swings around the haft like an olympic gymnast, both of his legs shooting to try and smash Avalanche in the head as he swings back down to the ground. "I ain't payin' for slag! The only one here payin' for sumthin' is YOU, fer all those times you beat up on the youngbots! For all the times you beat up on the Dinos! I don't take too kindly to that, 'lad!'" You strike Avalanche with Oldie Olympics. Avalanche is smashed straight into the ground, his body just leaving a -huge- indention. For a moment, he doesn't appear to be moving. Yet, he twitches as his systems reboot, and he comes back online. "Kossack, it's time for you to meet your match!" Avalanche transforms back into his tiger mode, and rears back. Pistons can be heard, and hydraulics as he prepares his most devastating attack. "Ill send you back in pieces!!" Falling foward, Avalanche reverts to his tiger mode. Mecha Tiger strikes you with crush for 15 points of damage. Kup looks up, wide-opticked as the huge robotic tiger looms over him. "Ah, slagging--" THOOM! He coughs out oil as he is slammed hard into the ground, the massive tiger pinning him to the ground yet again. And yet, the more beat on Kup, the crankier and meaner he gets. He looks around for something to use as a weapon against the Decepticon. His right hand grasps around a sewage pipe, a big one, and with his left hand he tries to pull Avalanche's maw open as he rams in the pipe with his other hand. "And it's time fer you to take yer medicine, Deceptiscum!" Kup is an expert with improvised weapons, so this is very likely to hurt a *lot*. You strike Mecha Tiger with Improvised Agony. Indeed, that did hurt....-alot-. The pipe just tears through the roof of the beasts jaw. In that, Avalanche quickly recoils in pain. "Ahhhh!!...aa...AAHHH!!!!" The monster belows, as hydrogen seems to shoot out of the side of it's mouth. The freezing liquid just instantly icing anything it touches. "Ill make you pay!" The behemoth calls out, and quickly tries to take a bite out of Kup. Though, it seems like the Horrorcon is on it's last leg. Mecha Tiger strikes you with Neck crunch for 4 points of damage. Kup tries to scramble away from the Decepticon on his hands and knees, panting a bit, but he's not fast enough. He falls forward on his face as the tiger catches him on his ankle. "Argh!" he cries out. "Give it up, Decepticon! Yer good, but I've been at this fer millions of years! I got too much experience on ya!" There's a few shakes of his leg as he tries to free himself from the tiger's grasp, but it's not good enough, but then he spots his rifle lying to the side, from where he dropped it when Avalanche landed on him. "Fine, here's sumthin' to make ya reconsider!" Taking the rifle in his hands, he aims it behind himself at the tiger's head and squeezes off a light shot. You strike Mecha Tiger with Musket Laser. Mecha Tiger has no place to take cover, as Kup actually get to his musket. The beast doubling it's efforts to prevent that at all costs. However, in the end, the weakened Horrorcon just can't stop the old Autobot. The ancient weapon now pointing at him, dead center more or less. Quickly he tries to shake the shot off target, but the attempt is in vain. The blast is released, and at point blank. Half of Avalanche's muzzle is blasted clear off, leaving only burning circuitry and sparking wires. So intense is this pain, that the beast just drops Kup to the ground. The Tiger fighting to keep it's footing, ramming into the junk as it begins it's retreat. Indeed, it seems as Avalanche begins to move as fast as possible, that Kup...has CONQUERED! Avalanche begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Kup, Autobot Shuttle , Autobot Hovercraft . Kup rolls over onto his aft, watching Avalanche retreat. "Yeah, go on, get goin'! And don't mess with the Dino's no more!" He grabs a piece of scrap metal off of the ground and chucks it at the horrorcon. He takes in several deep breaths, then lies down on his back, grimacing. "Ennnh... This is gonna hurt tomorrow, I can feel it already." You have set the custom name for attack punch in mode 1 to "Scrap." You strike Mecha Tiger with Scrap. Avalanche falls to the ground unconscious. Kup says, "Ah... geeze. Well, fought off that Avalanche guy, you all can stop worryin' about me"